Love Like Woe
by Hikarru
Summary: Ali, known as Ali-Hime, is the captain of the boxing club at KL High. Sasuke, known as Emo-Boy, is president of the shojo club. They hate each other, but what happens when suddenly one of them falls in love? Warning: OOCness! No own "The Ready Set".
1. When Two Worlds Collide

_Hikarru: Yes! This has been a story I have been wanting to write for awhile!_

_Gaby: YAY!_

_Ali: It better be good!_

_Sasuke: -_-_

_Hikarru: SasuAli FOREVER!_

_A&S: -_-'_

_Gaby: YA!_

_Hikarru: You know the drill, peoplez!_

_Gaby: Hikarru doesn't own anything!_

_A&S: Vote on her poll too._

_Hikarru: Kawaii!_

_A&S: What is?_

_Gaby: You two are in perfect sync!_

_A&S: No we aren't! STOP COPYING ME!_

_Hikarru: -gets the popcorn-_

_Gaby: -gets the video camera-_

_A&S: -growls-_

**"HI-YA!" came a shout from the Boxing Clubroom. In that room were a band of dedicated and hard-workers. The best of the best were in that room. And the best of the best of them was none other than the Captain who was named…**

**"Ali-Hime!" Lee squealed, "Can I be your training partner today?"**

**Ali, who was in her normal outfit of baggy black pants held up by a red belt with black studs, and her black sports bra. Her black hair had bright red streaks in it, they made her silver eyes stand out and her tan skin deepen.**

**"Lee?" Ali gave him a rare smile, "Are you sure? I mean, last time you had to go to the hospital due to getting kicked through a wall."**

**"PLEASE?" Lee held onto Ali's leg and begged, "I REALLY WANT TO BE YOUR PARTNER!"**

**"Ok, ok." Ali laughed nervously, "I'll have to go easy on you though."**

**"You don't have to!" Lee got up, "You can beat me, maim me, anything you want!"**

**Ali gave him another nervous laugh, "Alright then."**

**Tenten was watching from the other side of the room.**

**"What's wrong?" Neji asked.**

**"I hope Lee doesn't get TOO hurt…" Tenten winced after Ali kicked him across the room.**

**"Lee!" Ali ran to him, "Are you ok?"**

**"Totally…" Lee passed out.**

**Ali sighed, "Not again…"**

**…**

**Sasuke had his reading glasses on while he was reading "Peach Girl". He was the President of the Shojo Club. All day he sat in the clubroom and read Shojo Manga. Usually, he would be with his best friend, Gaby, however, she wasn't there yet.**

**"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled at the manga, "How could you do that to Momo-Chan! She is so freaking awesome!"**

**While he was throwing all his attention at his manga, he failed to notice the two pink haired twins, Sakura and Karin sit at his table.**

**"Sasuke-Kun." Karin cooed, "Why don't you put that manga down and pay attention to us?"**

**"Yeah." Sakura agreed.**

**Sasuke paid no attention to the girls. They joined the club just so they could be able to get to him. Sasuke wasn't interested in a girlfriend at the moment. He doubted he would ever get one.**

**"Sasuke~" the girls once again called his name.**

**"Hey! Skanks! Get away from my best friend!" a voice came from the door. The voice came from a tan girl with her brown hair in a high ponytail. She had glasses and light blue eyes. Her short light blue skirt, long white socks, blue converse shoes, a white camisole, and a sleeveless light blue jacket.**

**"Gaby!" Sasuke put his manga down, which Gaby was the only one he would do that for.**

**"Sasu!" Gaby gave him a big hug, "Are the pink-twins annoying you again?"**

**Sasuke simply nodded.**

**Gaby turned to the girls, "Shoo."**

**"Why should we?" Karin growled.**

**"Why would we let a DOG be next to Sasuke?" Sakura laughed.**

**Gaby smirked, "A dog, eh?" She strolled up to Sakura and bit her arm.**

**"AHHH!" Sakura jumped back, "She BIT me!"**

**Gaby snapped her jaws together in warning, making the two girls scurry out the door.**

**"Thanks." Sasuke sat back down.**

**"No problem." Gaby sat opposite of him, "I brought the manga you asked for."**

**"SWEET!" Sasuke jumped excitedly in his seat.**

**Gaby brought out a pile of manga out of her small backpack. All of the books were of one series: Peach Girl.**

**"I have been so obsessed with this manga!" Sasuke cuddled them in his arms.**

**Gaby coughed and held her hand out.**

**Sasuke sighed and gave the girl $100, "There you go."**

**"Thanks you for your patronage!" Gaby put the money in her pocket.**

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

**"The bell!" Gaby got up, "Let's go to P.E. class, Sasu!"**

**…**

**After getting Lee to the hospital again, Ali was rushing to her P.E. class with Kakashi-Sensei. He was her favorite teacher. And she was more than excellent at P.E. All she had to do was put her backpack into her locker and then she could go.**

**"I'll wait for you, ok?" Tenten called to Ali. Ali gave her the thumbs up and ran into the school building.**

**As she was turning a corner, however, she bumped and knocked someone down.**

**"Sorry!" Ali looked down and saw a boy on the ground. Ali recognized the guy. His name was Sasuke, but most people called him Emo-Boy.**

**"Watch where you are going!" Sasuke got up and looked into Ali's eyes, "I was kind of walking there!"**

**A spark flared in Ali's eyes, "Well, SORRY for ruining your makeup."**

**Sasuke growled, "Who do you think you are?"**

**Ali just huffed and refused to speak to the boy.**

**"Whatever!" Sasuke yelled as he bent down to pick up all of his manga.**

**Ali inhaled deeply before helping him.**

**"Why are you helping me?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Because I am a nice person!" Ali said.**

**"You threw me down practically!" Sasuke growled.**

**Ali just picked his books up and gave them to him, "Goodbye." She turned and walked away.**

**'This is why I don't like people.' Sasuke thought, 'All they are going to be are arrogant bastards.'**

**Sasuke walked towards his P.E. class which he was terrible at. He sighed as he looked for his best and only friend.**

**There was a flutter of pink around a corner. "Oh Sasuke-Kun." a sickly sweet voice with a hint of malevolence in it said, "Soon, you will be mine." The voice belonged to a girl with deep blue eyes and curly blonde hair. And while she was smirking, she was picking petals off of a pink rose.**

_Hikarru: It sucked, right?_

_Gaby: No it didn't!_

_Hikarru: Really?_

_Ali: It SO did._

_Hikarru: TT^TT_

_Ali: Kidding! Jeez, take a joke._

_H&G: B|_

_Ali: :D_


	2. The Cutest Girl In School

_Hikarru: Second chap! Woot!_

_Gaby: Yay!_

_Ali: -_-_

_Sasuke: I second that._

_Hikarru: Party Poopers. XP_

_Gaby: I wanna poop parties too! -3-_

_Everyone: O.O_

_Gaby: Teehee._

_Hikarru: Uhh… anyway, let's get this going, shall we?_

_A&S: Hikarru doesn't own anything._

_Gaby: Kawaii desu!_

_A&S: -_-'_

_Gaby: Vote on her poll! She is also thinking of changing it!_

_Hikarru: Now, onto the chapter!_

**"Alright, class." Kakashi-Sensei said while reading his book, "We are playing soccer today. Anyone want Ali-Hime as a teammate?"**

**Everyone raised their hands automatically.**

**"But Tenten has to go with me!" Ali hooked her arm around her best friend's neck.**

**"No way." Kakashi-Sensei said, "You two are the best in P.E. So separate teams."**

**"Aww…" Ali and Tenten sulked.**

**Kakashi-Sensei shook his head, "Both of you are team captains."**

**Tenten and Ali stood on either side of the goal. Tenten was picking first.**

**"Lee!" Tenten pointed to the boy.**

**"Tenten!" Lee whined, "Let me be on Ali-Hime's team!"**

**"Fine." Tenten pouted, "Neji!"**

**Neji took a place next to the girl. It was Ali's turn to pick.**

**"Umm… Lee?" Ali pointed to him.**

**"YES!" Lee ran over and stood close to the captain.**

**Eventually, they got down to two people. Gaby and Sasuke.**

**Tenten had Shikamaru, Neji, Karin, and Sakura. While Ali had Lee, Kiba, Naruto, and Suigetsu. It was a six-six game. It was Tenten's last pick.**

**"Hmm." Tenten thought for a moment, "Gaby!"**

**"Yay!" Gaby was about the prance over there when a hand held the hem of her shirt. She looked back and saw the look on Sasuke's face. Gaby gave him an It-Will-Be-Ok pat. She then joined Tenten's team.**

**"Why didn't you pick Sasuke?" Karin and Sakura flailed.**

**Gaby growled, "Because she doesn't want you two skanks to be near him."**

**"You just want him to yourself!" Sakura yelled at Gaby.**

**"What?" Gaby gave her a look, "We are SO not like that!"**

**"Besides, I don't know Sasuke that well." Tenten said, "And I'm team captain. So shove it, Pinkies."**

**Sakura and Karin gaped, but they seethed in silence.**

**Sasuke walked over to Ali's team.**

**"Hey!" Ali looked at him, "It's you! Emo-Boy!"**

**Everyone laughed, this made Sasuke's cheeks flare.**

**"Don't call me that!" Sasuke yelled.**

**"Calm down, girly." Ali smirked, "I was only kidding."**

**"I'm not a GIRL!" Sasuke argued, "I'm manly.**

**"You are SO not manly." Ali laughed.**

**"Yes I am!"**

**"Dude! I'm more manlier than you! In fact, I am SO manly, I can kill you with my thumbs and my thumbs ALONE!"**

**"Then I guess you must be a man."**

**"WHAT?"**

**The two were growling at each other.**

**"Kakashi-Sensei!" came a rather cute voice.**

**It was Kasi, the cutest girl in school, who was also the President of the Ballet club. She had curly and flamboyant blonde hair, a pink ballet uniform with an equally flamboyant tutu, pink knee-high socks, and pink converse shoes. Her deep blue eyes beamed into Kakashi-Sensei's.**

**"What is it, Kasi-Chan?" Kakashi-Sensei asked.**

**"I need to speak with Suigetsu for a moment!" Kasi said energetically and fast.**

**"Why?" Kakashi-Sensei asked, "You are sitting out today anyway."**

**"Please?" she gave him a pout-y look that made everyone 'aww'.**

**"Fine." he agreed, "Make it quick."**

**Kasi pranced over to Suigetsu, she batted her long eyelashes and said, "Sui-Chan. Can I borrow your jacket?"**

**"Why?" Suigetsu complained, "It's cold."**

**"I know. That's why." Kasi gave him the look.**

**Suigetsu sighed and gave it to her. Kasi gave him a peck on the cheek as she put it over her pale-skinned body.**

**"Thankies!" she pranced off towards the benches.**

**"Let's get this game started." Kakashi-Sensei said, "Shikamaru, Naruto. Goalies."**

**The boys nodded and went to their goals.**

**"Begin!" Kakashi-Sensei shouted.**

**The game began, Ali and Tenten scrambling for the ball.**

**…**

**It had been only thirty minutes into the game with twenty minutes to go until class ended, and already were the pink-haired twins sitting out.**

**Kasi, who had gotten some pink pom-poms, was dancing and cheering for random people.**

**"Go, Ali-Hime, go!" Kasi jumped up and down happily, "Go, Sasuke-Kun, go!"**

**"Hey." Karin growled, "Don't cheer for Sasuke! That is OUR job!"**

**"But-" Kasi was about to protest, but Karin pushed her down.**

**"Ugly!" Karin laughed with Sakura joining her.**

**Kasi began to cry, wailing actually.**

**Everyone gasped, but it was all the guys who rushed over to her.**

**"Are you ok?" they asked.**

**Kasi nodded and put her hands up for them to pick her up, "I need a hug! A group hug!"**

**They all picked her up and hugged her. She giggled cheerfully.**

**Sakura and Karin just stared. Kasi looked at them, and instead of her usual cuteness, she gave them a mocking smirk.**

**The two girls gasped, a little scared of Kasi now.**

**Kasi quickly replaced the smirk with a bright smile, "Thanks, guys!"**

**…**

**Kasi twirled around the hallways during her free period. Since no one was around, her cute smile was replaced with a sinister smile. She was skipping when she saw a guy she never saw before, and she KNEW everyone in KL High, first AND last name. It must have been a new student.**

**He had short and bright red hair, a black "Evanescence" shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, baggy blue jeans, black sneakers, and an eyebrow piercing.**

**"Who's this, Miss Tsunade?" Kasi was now inside the Principal's office, standing right next to the guy.**

**"This is the new student. His name is Gaara." Tsunade explained, "He will be starting tomorrow, but he needs to learn the school first. Mind showing him around?"**

**"Sure!" Kasi piped, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, "Let's go, Gaara-Kun."**

**Gaara said nothing, he just looked at the perky girl with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Don't worry, Gaara." Tsunade said, "Kasi is one of our best students. She knows this whole school with her eyes closed. She won't get you lost. Promise."**

**Gaara nodded and let the girl drag him out of the office.**

**"And that is Iruka-Sensei's classroom…" Kasi just kept pointing everything out so that Gaara could memorize it.**

**While they were walking, people were gathering and whispering, looking at their conjoined hands.**

**"Look! There's Kasi-Chan!"**

**"She has a hot guy with her!"**

**"Are they going out?"**

**"What a kawaii couple!"**

**"That ruins my chances with her! Man!"**

**Gaara noticed that Kasi no longer had that cute smile that she had awhile ago. Instead, he saw a smirk, like as if she was feeding off of the comments.**

**"Got everything memorized, Gaara-Kun?" Kasi asked with her cute smile.**

**"Yeah…" Gaara said. He was trying to figure Kasi out, and so far, he wasn't exactly liking her personality.**

**They turned down a deserted hallway and Gaara shoved the girl against a locker.**

**"Owie!" Kasi sniffled, "Why'd you do that for, Gaara-Kun?"**

**"Stop pretending.' Gaara growled, "You two-faced-"**

**He stopped when he saw Kasi laughing.**

**"The HELL is so funny?" Gaara demanded.**

**"Oh, Gaara-Kun." Kasi smirked, "You are pretty smart for a newbie."**

**Gaara's grip on her never faltered, but he did raise a brow.**

**"You know my secret." Kasi's smirk grew, "And you only knew me for five minutes."**

**"I can tell a fake when I see one." Gaara said. "A fake, you say?" Kasi grabbed his wrists and squeezed, "I think I'm pretty real."**

**Gaara winced, Kasi's strength was pretty good for a girl. He let her go.**

**"However." Kasi walked closer to him, "No one would believe you. I am the sweetest and cutest thing that roamed this planet. And I plan to keep it that way."**

**Gaara didn't know the right way to respond to that. He just watched Kasi walk around him.**

**"Look how cute they are!" some of the kids followed to see the cute couple again.**

**Kasi giggled and hugged Gaara, she whispered into his ear, "It will be fun playing with you, Gaara-Kun."**

**She let him go and skipped away, her smirk never leaving her face.**

_Hikarru: Wow… this chap was LONG!_

_Gaby: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_Hikarru: Eep! -hides behind Ali-_

_Ali: HELL no! -kicks Hikarru-_

_Hikarru: TT^TT_

_Gaby: NO MERCY!_

_Ali: O.O'_

_Hikarru: -runs-_


	3. Jealousy From The Best Friend

_Hikarru: Going good so far, however, it is still the beginning._

_Gaby: I know! Ali hasn't blown up at all!_

_Ali: I'm so proud of myself! :D_

_Hikarru: Well, you and Sasuke are going to get into it soon. ^^_

_Gaby: Hooray!_

_Ali: -_-_

_Hikarru: Where's Sasuke?_

_Gaby: IDK._

_Ali: Reading manga. -laughs-_

_Sasuke: I am NOT!_

_Ali: Then where were you?_

_Sasuke: Bathroom._

_Gaby: Doing what?_

_Ali: Ew! I don't wanna know!_

_Sasuke: I was-_

_Hikarru: Let's get this chap over with. -_-_

_Sasuke: B|_

_Gaby: Aw…. Hikarru doesn't own anything._

_Ali: Vote on her poll. Just do it. -_-_

_Hikarru: On with the chap!_

_Sasuke: B|_

**"I heard there was a new student." Gaby said to Sasuke, peering over her High School Debut manga book.**

**"Who cares." Sasuke continued to read this Peach Girl manga, "I sure the hell don't."**

**"Meanie." Gaby pouted, "But I guess that's what an Otaku says."**

**"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, "Do you even know what an Otaku is?"**

**"A person with no social life!" Gaby answered proudly.**

**"That's not what the dictionary says."**

**"Well the dictionary lies."**

**"You lie!"**

**"I'm not the freaking dictionary!"**

**"No shit!"**

**Gaby pouted, "You need a girlfriend."**

**"Why? I'm awesome on my own!" Sasuke laid down on the bench, head in Gaby's lap.**

**Gaby sighed, "Because you seriously need someone the whip the 'emo' out of you! And I'm not doing a good job of it!"**

**"Damn right you aren't!" Sasuke laughed, which awarded him a flick on the head, "Ow!"**

**"Ha ha!" Gaby went back to her reading.**

**Sasuke just gave Gaby a saddened stare, however, she never noticed. He sighed and went back to his reading.**

**"Love sure is something, isn't it?" Sasuke whispered.**

**Gaby was surprised at his soft tone, "Yeah, I guess it is."**

**"Have you…ever been in love?" Sasuke asked.**

**"No." Gaby sighed, "Just read, Sasu."**

**Sasuke's heart sunk. He didn't feel like reading anymore. He simply put the book over his eyes and fell asleep on his best friend's lap.**

**Gaby sighed and ruffled his hair with her hand. She peered into the courtyard above her book. Some people gave her looks, but no one said anything. That's when someone caught Gaby's eye. A guy with bright red hair and punk clothes. He was pretty hot, but a guy like that would NEVER go for Gaby. She sighed heavily, seeing him walk up to Kasi.**

**…**

**"Dance this Friday!" Kasi cheered as she held out flyers, "Ask someone to the dance and get your funk on!"**

**"The Hell does THAT mean?" Gaara snatched a paper from her.**

**"Hello, Gaara-Kun." she gave him a smirk, "Why don't you go to the dance?"**

**"I don't have anyone of interest." he said.**

**"Looking at the cutest girl in school here!" Kasi pointed to herself, "Everyone would be jealous if you asked me!"**

**"Why would I ask a fake?" Gaara snarled.**

**Kasi's smirk grew, "Oh Gaara-Kun. Didn't I tell you? Compared to many people on this planet, I'm pretty real."**

**Gaara scoffed, "That would mean everyone else is fake."**

**"Exactly." Kasi huffed.**

**"I could find someone better to go to the dance with." Gaara smirked.**

**"Oh REALLY?" Kasi glared, "I dare you to find someone better than me."**

**"Fine. I will." Gaara walked off.**

**Kasi was seething, "Damn him."**

**…**

**The bell had rang, signaling that six period was over. Gaby gathered her books and rushed out of class.**

**"Crap! I'm going to be late!" she turned a corner and knocked into somebody.**

**"Sorry!" came a hot voice.**

**Gaby looked up to see the same hot red-haired guy that she saw in the courtyard.**

**"It was my fault!" Gaby blushed, "I wasn't looking."**

**"Neither was I." the guy said, "Let me help you."**

**"No, it's ok." Gaby bent down with the guy to pick her books up.**

**Gaby had a lot of books and papers, they were sprawled everywhere. The guy and Gaby's hand went for the same book and ended up brushing together. Gaby snatched her hand back quickly.**

**"Gomen nasai…" she said slowly.**

**"It's alright." the guy smiled, "I'm Gaara, by the way."**

**"Gaby." she shook Gaara's hand.**

**Gaara had all her books in his arms, "Where is your next class?"**

**"Oh, we have clubroom activities after six period." Gaby said, "So I'll just take my books and go to my club."**

**"Show me where your club is. I'll carry your books there." Gaara insisted.**

**"O-ok…" Gaby blushed harder, "T-this way…"**

**…**

**Gaby was panicking inside. What if he thought she was a freak for liking manga? Gaby hoped and prayed that he would just accept her for who she was.**

**"Here it is…" Gaby motioned towards the Shojo Manga Clubroom.**

**"Shojo Manga?" Gaara questioned.**

**"Y-yeah…" Gaby sighed.**

**"I see." was all Gaara said.**

**Sasuke ran out of the room, "Gaby! Where were y-" He stopped when he saw Gaara holding Gaby's books.**

**"Uh, Sasu!" Gaby laughed nervously, "Sorry I'm late again!"**

**"No worries." Sasuke continued to stare at Gaara, "Who's this?"**

**"Oh! This is Gaara!" Gaby said before whispering into Sasuke's ear, "He is SO hot!"**

**Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Really? Well, thank you for escorting her here safely. Now we have to g-"**

**"Go?" Gaby gasped, "Can't he stay?"**

**"No!" Sasuke said rather hastily, "I mean, he has his own club to attend to, right?"**

**"Not really." Gaara said, "I'm new, so I don't belong to a club."**

**Sasuke glared at Gaara, and he was surprised when Gaara glared back.**

**Gaby failed to notice this connection, "See? Gaara can stay!"**

**Sasuke said nothing. He just walked back into the room, silently seething.**

**"What's with him?" Gaby asked.**

**"Dunno." Gaara knew exactly what was wrong. Sasuke was simply jealous.**

_Hikarru: FINALLY!_

_Ali: YES!_

_Gaby: I KNOW RIGHT!_

_Sasuke: I am NOT jealous._

_Gaby: -pinches cheeks- Oh don't be so much in denial._

_Ali: Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know._

_Sasuke: -_-_

_Hikarru: Teehee. You guys are so amusing._

_Everyone: B|_

_Hikarru: ^^' Btw, I do NOT own High School Debut OR Peach Girl!_


	4. New Friends and Old Loves

_Hikarru: I'm hoping to make this story short-and-sweet._

_Gaby: HOW short?_

_Hikarru: Like less than ten chaps._

_Ali: Wow…_

_Gaby: TT^TT_

_Hikarru: I also wanna finish this story so I can focus on my other stories._

_Gaby: TT^TT_

_Ali: …_

_Hikarru: Dammit! Where's Sasuke?_

_Ali: I think he went on vacation._

_Hikarru: B |_

_Gaby: I want to go on vacation! Damn, Teme! Didn't even bring me!_

_Hikarru: -_-_

_Ali: -gets the drift- Hikarru doesn't own anything. And please vote on her poll._

_Hikarru: Thank you, Ali-Hime._

_Ali: No problemo._

_Gaby: Why are you guys ignoring me?_

_H&A: -ignore-_

_Gaby: -_-_

**"The dance?" Ali asked, sitting down at her usual table while Tenten sat across from her.**

**"Yeah!" Tenten said with excitement, "Who are you going with?"**

**"Going?" Ali laughed, "Why would I go?"**

**Tenten sighed, "Ali. You NEED to get a boyfriend.'**

**"I'm awesome on my own!" Ali pouted and huffed.**

**"Why not ask Lee?" Tenten asked.**

**"Read my lips, Tenten." Ali said, "I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. GO."**

**Tenten drank her juice in silence for a few moments.**

**Ali sighed, "I'm sorry. I know how hard you are trying, but after a guy sees me fight they call me a 'dude'. I mean, everyone likes me, but no one LIKES me. You get what I'm saying?"**

**"Perfectly." Tenten smiled, "Don't worry. I have a solution!"**

**"Really?" Ali's ears perked, "Do tell."**

**"I will simply watch you and who you interact with for the next week and pick out who you will go to the dance with." Tenten explained.**

**"No way." Ali shot the idea down, "I am not going! Jeez!"**

**"Don't make me go with just Neji!" Tenten begged.**

**"Ouch." Neji said from beside Tenten.**

**"Sorry." Tenten apologized, "Please, Ali? I can't go without my best friend!"**

**"I guess Neji isn't enough." Ali teased.**

**"Ouch, again." Neji gave Ali a glare.**

**"Don't look at me with those damn creepy eyes!" Ali threw her juice at him, "CREEP!"**

**"Guess what, Ali." Neji smirked, "I bet I could get a boyfriend before you."**

**Ali growled and went to grab Neji but Tenten stopped her.**

**"Now, now, children." Tenten laughed nervously, "Let's calm down."**

**Ali sat back down. Neji just continued to smirk.**

**"Hey, Neji." Ali said, "Where the hell are your pupils?"**

**"Up your a-"**

**"STOP!" Tenten smacked the both of them.**

**"Ow!" the two exclaimed.**

**"Jeez." Tenten sighed, "You two are siblings, I swear!"**

**Ali and Neji huffed and looked away from each other.**

**Ali smirked and looked back to him, "And get your haircut. You look like a homo."**

**"Well at least I don't have chest hair." Neji realized what he had said as soon as he said it, "DAMMIT!"**

**Ali fell off her chair because she was laughing so hard, "HA! That's what you get! Damn, Neji! HA!"**

**Tenten shook her head and muttered, "Children, children."**

**…**

**"Gaby?" Sasuke asked, "Are you going to the dance?"**

**"Hm?" Gaby put her book down, "Maybe. I haven't been asked. I'm wondering if Gaara will ask me."**

**Sasuke felt his heart sink, "..Oh…"**

**"Why do you ask, Sasu?" Gaby asked, "Did you have someone you wanted to ask?"**

**"No…" Sasuke trailed off.**

**Gaby sighed, "You want me to go with you?"**

**Sasuke blushed hard, so he hid behind his book, "No, no. Don't trouble yourself. You should go with someone you like."**

**"I like you, Sasu." Gaby smiled, "You ARE my best friend, you know."**

**Sasuke sighed heavily, "Hey, I think I'm going to leave early."**

**"What?" Gaby looked surprised, "This is SO unlike you to leave early!"**

**"I know." Sasuke got all of his stuff into his bag and flung it over his shoulder, "I just feel unwell."**

**"Well, alright." Gaby went back to reading.**

**Sasuke trudged out of the room, feeling his heart break slowly.**

**…**

**Ali was walking down the hallway when she saw Sasuke sitting with his back to the lockers and his head in his hands.**

**"What's up, Emo-Boy?" Ali knelt down to his level.**

**Sasuke looked up with tear-stained cheeks, surprised.**

**"You-" Ali was taken aback by his tears, "You are crying!"**

**Sasuke quickly wiped his tears away, "I am NOT!"**

**Ali didn't quite know how to react to tears. Well, she DID, but that was only in Boxing Club when Lee would cry and beg to be my partner.**

**"Stop being a sissy." Ali flicked his forehead.**

**"THE HELL?" Sasuke stood up hastily, "The HELL was THAT for?"**

**Ali was once again taken aback. She stood up too, "Calm down, Emo-Boy."**

**"To hell with you." Sasuke snapped.**

**Ali growled, "I said, 'calm down', Uchiha. Getting upset is only going to make you do something that you will likely regret."**

**"Why do you even care?" Sasuke yelled, "You don't even know me!"**

**"And you don't know me!" Ali yelled back.**

**The two of them just stared intently at each other. Ali then stuck her hand out, as if to shake his. Sasuke glared at her, but his hand gingerly took her hand.**

**"Friends?" Ali asked.**

**"Yeah… maybe." Sasuke said.**

**That's when Sasuke realized something. His tears stopped falling completely.**

**…**

**Ali was using the punching bag to train today, giving Lee a break from going to the hospital.**

**"Ali!" Tenten ran over to her, "I know that it has only been a few hours but I KNOW who you are going to the dance with!"**

**"Who?" Ali asked, really wanting to know how her friend could find someone so quickly.**

**"I saw you two holding hands in the hallway." Tenten smiled.**

**"Eh?" Ali racked her brain for a memory, "When was this?"**

**"A few hours ago…" Tenten rocked back and forth on her heels, "…with Sasuke Uchiha."**

**Ali chocked on some air, "The HELL?"**

**"What?" Tenten looked scared at the sudden outburst, "What's wrong?"**

**Ali wanted to slap Tenten's forehead, but she kept herself composed.**

**"I can't go with him!" Ali said.**

**"Why not?" Tenten asked.**

**"We JUST became friends like a few hours ago!" Ali sighed.**

**"Too bad." Tenten said, "You are going with him. And that is final."**

**"But-"**

**"FINAL!"**

**Ali dropped her shoulders. She wanted to know what Sasuke would say about this.**

_Hikarru: Woo! I wanna know what'll happen next!_

_Gaby: You are the writer!_

_Hikarru: Oh…_

_Ali: -smacks forehead-_

_Hikarru: -giggle-_

_Gaby: So blonde…_

_Hikarru: TT^TT_

_Ali: Why are all the beginnings long?_

_Hikarru: IDK._

_Gaby: And the ends are so short!_

_Hikarru: IDK._

_Ali: Wow…_

_Gaby: …_

_Hikarru: …_

_Moose: MOOSE!_

_H&G&A: B|_

_Moose: Teehee._


	5. Misunderstandings and Fights

_Hikarru: This beginning will be short because these two meanies are complaining._

_Gaby: Hey!_

_Ali: -_-_

_Hikarru: Whatever! Just do your stuff._

_Ali: Hikarru doesn't own anything._

_Gaby: Please vote on her poll!_

_Hikarru: This chap is dedicated to Ali!_

_Ali: BOO-YAH!_

_Gaby: TT^TT_

**Tenten was currently looking for Sasuke. She HAD to get him to go with Ali to the dance.**

**"Hey, Gaara!" Tenten waved to the boy.**

**"Hey, Ten." Gaara said, "What's up?"**

**"Do you know where Sasuke Uchiha is?" Tenten asked.**

**Gaara grimaced, "Oh, HIM."**

**Tenten cocked her head to the side, "Eh? Yes, him. Do you know where he is?"**

**"He should be in his clubroom."**

**"What club?"**

**"Shojo Manga."**

**"…Are you serious?"**

**"Sadly, yes."**

**"Alright… Thank you."**

**Tenten began walking away when Gaara caught up to her, "I'll go with you."**

**"Why?" Tenten asked.**

**"There is someone I want to see." Gaara smiled.**

**Tenten gasped, "You can't have Sasuke!"**

**"WHAT?" Gaara stuttered.**

**"I know your type!" Tenten said angrily, "You like the Emo-Type! But stay away from Sasuke!"**

**Gaara realized what she was saying, "I'M NOT GAY!"**

**Tenten raised her brow, "Whatever."**

**Gaara felt like throwing up. He did when he thought about him and Sasuke being gay together.**

**…**

**"I wish Gaara would ask me out already." Gaby sighed, "Sasuke doesn't want to hear any of this. I don't know why, but he's been acting weird ever since Gaara showed up." She walked towards the clubroom.**

**…**

**Tenten was horribly lost. She had no worldly idea where the Shojo Club was at. She never even read a Shojo before…**

**"Damn!" Tenten thought for a moment, "Maybe I can ask the councilor…"**

**"Need something?" a sweet voice asked.**

**It was Kasi. She was in her normal tutu getup.**

**"Kasi!" Tenten sighed in relief, "Do you happen to know where the Shojo Manga Clubroom is?"**

**"I do!" Kasi piped, "Go North, take a left, continue straight until you see the green lockers. Then you take a right, continue straight until you hit Iruka-Sensei's room. Then-"**

**Tenten sighed, "Well… I think I can find it myself…"**

**"Oh." Kasi looked taken aback, "Alright then. See ya!"**

**Tenten watched Kasi prance off. Tenten sighed as she continued her path.**

**…**

**Sasuke was chilling alone in the clubroom. He sighed and closed the book to think.**

**"Gaby likes that stupid jerk. Damn!" Sasuke said to himself.**

**"Who's a jerk?" asked a voice.**

**Sasuke let out a girly scream as he jumped into the air.**

**"Wow, girly much." Gaara walked into the room.**

**"Bastard." Sasuke went back to reading.**

**"So, where's Gaby?" Gaara asked.**

**"None ya." Sasuke sneered.**

**Gaara growled, "You're an ass."**

**"Well, you are a punk." Sasuke glared.**

**"Emo."**

**"You are one to talk!"**

**"Shut the Hell up!"**

**"Make me!"**

**Gaara lunged a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke staggered back from the force. He never been punched before.**

**"The HELL was THAT for?" Sasuke growled.**

**"That's for being a fag." Gaara smirked.**

**Sasuke let a deep growl emit from the bottom on his throat. He then tackled the other boy to the ground and the two of them began to fight.**

**…**

**Gaby was about to open the door when she heard voices. Wondering if Sasuke was talking to someone, she opened the door. What she never expected was to see Gaara and Sasuke rolling on the floor together.**

**"Oh my gawd!" Gaby gaped, "What are you guys doing?"**

**Gaara got off of Sasuke and said, "He jumped on me first!"**

**"You started it!" Sasuke got up.**

**Gaby was speechless, "I knew that Sasu was gay…"**

**"WHAT?" Sasuke blushed, "I'm NOT gay!"**

**"Ha ha!" Gaara laughed.**

**"…but I never expected Gaara to be gay…" Gaby finished her sentence.**

**"THE HELL?" Gaara's jaw dropped.**

**"How do you like them apples?" Sasuke pouted.**

**"Gaby." Gaara tried to not get angry, "I'm not gay."**

**"Eh?" Gaby said with confusion, "But, you and Sasu-"**

**"NO WAY!" both boys rejected the idea, "NO WAY IN HELL!"**

**Gaby smiled, "So, you AREN'T gay, Gaara?"**

**"No." Gaara said.**

**Gaby breathed a sigh of relief, "I see."**

**"GAARA!" Tenten jumped into the room and kicked him in the face, "STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE!"**

**Gaby gasped, "Oh no, Gaara!" She ran to see if he was ok.**

**"The hell?" Sasuke gave Tenten a look.**

**Tenten smiled brightly, "Hey, Uchiha! How are you today?"**

**"Fine." Sasuke went back to reading.**

**"Hey wait!" Tenten tried to get his attention, "I need to tell you something!"**

**"What is it?" Sasuke was losing his patience.**

**"You and Ali are going to the Winter Dance together." Tenten announced.**

**The whole room got quiet.**

**"It this true?" Gaby looked delighted, "Sasu is going with Ali-Hime?"**

**"NO!" Sasuke shouted, "To HELL with THAT idea!"**

**"I agree." Gaara said.**

**"STAY. AWAY. FROM. SASUKE." Tenten seethed.**

**"I didn't agree in THAT way!" Gaara shouted, "I meant, Uchiha doesn't have the balls to go with Ali-Hime. Isn't she like practically a man?"**

**Sasuke and Tenten growled.**

**"GAARA!" Tenten delivered another kick.**

**…**

**"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked Tenten on their way to PE together.**

**"Yup!" Tenten piped, "You are the closest candidate that I could find for her. Everyone likes her, but no one thinks of her as girlfriend material."**

**"I can clearly see why." Sasuke said.**

**Tenten frowned at the comment, "Well, you are certainly not boyfriend material."**

**Ouch, Sasuke thought in his head, "Whatever."**

**"That's why you can't get Gaby to look at you." Tenten added salt to the wound.**

**Sasuke stopped. Now THAT was a terrible thing to say. It felt as if Tenten stabbed his heart.**

**Tenten stopped and looked at him, "Oh…" She realized that her comment made him hurt.**

**Sasuke simply turned around and walked away.**

**"Where are you going?" Tenten called after him, "Class is about to start!"**

**"Don't give a shit!" Sasuke spat.**

**Tenten winced at his tone, "Uh oh… What have I done…?"**

**…**

**"What class do you have next, Gaby?" Gaara asked.**

**"PE." Gaby sighed, "And you?"**

**"Chemistry." Gaara said.**

**"I see." Gaby was waiting patiently for him to ask her to the Winter Dance. How long was he going to wait?**

**"Gaby." Gaara said, "Would you like to-"**

**"YES!" Gaby answered immediately, "I WOULD LOVE TO!"**

**Gaara laughed nervously, "So you want to go to the dance with me?"**

**"YES!" Gaby shouted louder.**

**Gaara laughed harder, "Alright. I'm happy Sasuke didn't get to you first."**

**"Eh?" Gaby was confused, "What do you mean? Sasu and me and best friends. Why would he-"**

**"Never mind, ok?" Gaara said, "I'll see you later, ok?"**

**"OK!" Gaby was so giddy that she waved and skipped to PE.**

**"Poor Sasuke." Gaara said, "I actually feel kinda bad for him."**

**Kasi was around the corner, giggling at the sight, "Oh Gaara. You are just going to be so much fun to mess with."**

_Hikarru: Damn Kasi!_

_Gaby: I KNOW! IF SHE EVEN TOUCHES MY GAARA-_

_Ali: -touches Gaara-_

_Gaby: -bites Ali-_

_Ali: DAMN YOU! -gets out taser-_

_Gaby: -gets out chainsaw-_

_Sasuke: -gets popcorn-_

_Hikarru: -gets video camera-_


	6. Pain and Kisses

_Hikarru: I can't wait to get to the juicy parts. -drools-_

_Ali: Freak!_

_Sasuke: Weirdo._

_Gaby: Platypus._

_Everyone: -stares at Gaby-_

_Gaby: Wut? -3-_

_Everyone: Nothing._

_S&A: Hikarru doesn't own anything._

_Gaby: Still so kawaii…_

_S&A: B|_

_Gaby: Please vote in her poll!_

_Hikarru: Enjoy the chapter!_

**PE had started and everyone was waiting for Sasuke to show up.**

**"Why do we have to wait for him?" Suigetsu asked.**

**"I agree!" Naruto said, "I want to play soccer already!"**

**Kakashi-Sensei sighed, "Kasi, Ali. Both of you, watch the class."**

**"Right!" Kasi giggled.**

**"Sure." Ali said.**

**Kakashi-Sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

**"Teme is going to get it now." Naruto snickered.**

**…**

**Sasuke was simply chilling in his clubroom, reading his manga. He didn't need to go to PE. He was fine being right there in his own little world.**

**"Hello, Uchiha-Kun." Kakashi-Sensei appeared in front of him.**

**"Oh shit!" Sasuke jumped up.**

**" 'Oh shit' is right." Kakashi-Sensei threw the boy over his shoulder, "Don't ditch PE ever again, got it?"**

**"Damn it…" Sasuke sighed.**

**" 'Got it?'" Kakashi-Sensei repeated, smacking Sasuke on the butt playfully.**

**Sasuke blushed, "Yes! I got it! Jeez!"**

**Kakashi-Sensei laughed and transported the two of them to the PE class.**

**"Finally!" Suigetsu growled.**

**"Sorry." Kakashi-Sensei dropped Sasuke on his head, "Let's get this class over with, shall we?"**

**Soccer started, the same teams as last time.**

**"Sasuke!" Ali kicked the ball to him.**

**"Don't pass it to me!" Sasuke shouted, "I'm bad at sports!"**

**"No shit!" Ali growled, "Pass it back!"**

**Sasuke attempted to do so, but he slipped and fell awkwardly on his ankle. There was a sickening crack.**

**"Sasuke?" Ali ran over to the boy who was on the ground in pain.**

**"I'm ok…" Sasuke winced when he tried to get up.**

**"You are not, asshole!" Ali growled, "Sensei! What do we do?"**

**"We need to get him to the nurse!" Kakashi-Sensei was about to pick him up, but Ali stopped him.**

**"I'll do it!" Ali said, "I caused it, so I need to do it."**

**Kakashi-Sensei backed up and let Ali pick Sasuke up Princess Style.**

**"This is embarrassing." Sasuke said, wincing in pain.**

**"Shut up." Ali ran towards the school.**

**…**

**Ali put Sasuke on the bed and began to look at the damage.**

**"Does it hurt when I do this?" Ali pressed lightly on the bruise.**

**"MOTHER OF HELL!" Sasuke yelped.**

**"I guess it does." Ali tried to suppress her laughter.**

**"You just love my pain, don't you?" Sasuke sighed.**

**Ali just frowned and pressed another spot.**

**"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed, "Just bandage the damn thing!"**

**"Jeez." Ali pouted, "Someone is demanding."**

**Sasuke laid his head back as Ali began to bandage his ankle.**

**"So…" Sasuke began, "Tenten told me about the dance."**

**Ali gasped and accidentally tied the bandage too tight.**

**"DAMNIT!" Sasuke cried, "Jeez! Don't do that!"**

**"Sorry…" Ali loosened it, "What did Tenten say?"**

**"She said that I was taking you to the dance."**

**"That's it?"**

**"Pretty much."**

**"I see."**

**The awkward silence made the atmosphere thick with tenseness.**

**"Do you… want to go with me?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Are you asking me?" Ali replied.**

**"I guess so." Sasuke blushed a bit.**

**"Well, sure…" Ali blushed as well.**

**The two of them were in silence, listening to Ali bandage and Sasuke winced.**

**"There! Done." Ali said.**

**"Good." Sasuke attempted to stand, "Now let's go."**

**"EH?" Ali caught him when he fell, "Your ankle isn't even close to healed, moron!"**

**"So?" Sasuke used Ali to help him stand, "Just take me to my clubroom.**

**Ali sighed and did as she was told. She put his arm over her shoulder and her hand on his waist. They moved steadily out the door and towards the clubroom.**

**…**

**"Gaara!" Gaby caught up with him, "Are you in a club yet?"**

**"No. Why?" Gaara asked.**

**"Well…" Gaby giggled playfully, "I was wondering if you would join the Shojo Manga Club!"**

**"EH?" Gaara gaped. He would of said yes if Gaby was the only one in it, but Sasuke was also in it.**

**"Please?" Gaby begged.**

**"Why?" Gaara whined.**

**"Because I want to hang with you more…" Gaby trailed off, "And I know Sasu is in it, but I'll keep him quiet. PLEASE?"**

**Gaara thought for a moment before sighing, "Alright. But I'm doing it for you."**

**Gaby cried happily and gave Gaara a bear hug, "Thank you!"**

**Gaara smiled as he hugged her back.**

**A few minutes later, Gaby started to feel weird. She didn't know why, but she sensed that something bad was going to happen soon.**

**The two of them had entered the clubroom and sat down on the couch. Gaby with her High School Debut manga and Gaara with a Beauty Pop manga.**

**"So." Gaby broke the silence, "Is that manga any good?"**

**"Yeah it is." Gaara said, "I like it."**

**"Really?" Gaby smiled, "I'm glad."**

**Gaara smiled back and put his book down. He put his arm around Gaby, making her lean in as he leaned in. Their lips were about to touch when there was a loud cough at the entrance.**

**"Are we interrupting?" Ali asked, Sasuke still leaning on her.**

**"Sasu!" Gaby blushed, "Why did you interrupt us? We were about to kiss and you just had to walk in!"**

**Sasuke's blood began to boil, "Well, EXCUSE me for saving you from that horndog!"**

**"Hey!" Gaara began to get up.**

**"Sit your ass down." Sasuke said in a no-bullshit-tone.**

**Gaara reluctantly obeyed.**

**"Gaby." Sasuke began, "You are the most insensitive girl I have EVER met. I've tried to see past it, but every time you even mention that horndog… I just can't believe how dense you are either!"**

**"What the heck are you even talking about?" Gaby pouted from all the insults, "How mean!"**

**"I'm mean?" Sasuke let out a non-humorous laugh, "It is the other way around! You are the mean one. Over how many years we've been best friends and you STILL can't tell…"**

**"I don't even know what you are talking about." Gaby said.**

**"Oh my god! Gaby! I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke shouted.**

**The room went silent. Gaby was in utter shock as she watched Sasuke leave his crutch and trudge over to her.**

**"I have loved you for five freaking years!" Sasuke continued, "And all those years, you have been breaking my heart piece by piece. I'm tired of it."**

**"Sasu…" Gaby blushed, "I never knew…"**

**"Now you do." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Gaara practically chocked on his own spit. Ali just felt her heart go numb. She couldn't take seeing this. She ran out of the room so fast, she didn't even see Neji by the door, watching her run off.**

**…**

**Ali couldn't believe she had just seen Sasuke kissing Gaby. Why should Ali care? She didn't like him, right? Ali had tears falling, so this was the answer. She DID like him.**

**Seeing Sasuke kiss someone else made Ali's heart rip to shreds. She sat down, her back to the lockers, her arms around her legs and her head in her knees. She cried fully. Something she never did before.**

**"Why does it hurt so bad?" Ali whispered.**

**"Because love hurts." said a voice.**

**Ali's tear-stained face looked up to see Neji standing with his back to the lockers.**

**"Neji." Ali growled, "The hell do you want? You came to mock me, right?"**

**"No." Neji said, "I came to see if you were alright."**

**"Liar." Ali put her head back down, "You don't care about me."**

**"Who ever said that?" Neji sat next to her, "I never said anything like that."**

**Ali ignored him. She kept her head down, hoping he would get the hint.**

**"Love is terrible, isn't it?" Neji asked, "It hurts whether it is returned or not."**

**Ali looked at him, "What are you saying? You and Tenten are doing great, right?"**

**"Of course we are." Neji said. Ali thought he was going to continue, but he didn't.**

**"Don't lie to me, bastard." Ali pouted, "Tell me the truth."**

**Neji stayed quiet, "I like her, but not as much as I used to."**

**Ali gasped. This information would kill Tenten's poor heart, "What are you going to do?"**

**"I don't know." Neji confessed, "I don't want to hurt her in any way, but I don't know if I can continue this."**

**Ali felt sad for her friends. They liked each other since Elementary and have been going out for six years. Breaking up would be a terror for Tenten.**

**"I see." was all Ali could say.**

**"Ali." Neji called.**

**Ali looked at him and froze. Their eyes were stuck in a stare. Ali couldn't take her eyes off of his pupil-less ones. Neji began to get closer to Ali. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.**

_Hikarru: OMG! I LOVE THIS CHAP!_

_Gaby: HOLY HOTDOG!_

_Ali: OH MY GAWD!_

_Sasuke: -speechless-_

_Hikarru: WOO! Best chap so far!_

_Everyone: …_

_Hikarru: :3_


	7. Tricks and No Treats For The Victim

_Hikarru: Last chap was MESSED up!_

_Gaby: HELL YEAH IT WAS!_

_Ali: …I liked it…_

_Gaby: Well, you didn't have to kiss Sasuke._

_Sasuke: Ouch._

_Gaby: -3-_

_Ali: …_

_Hikarru: …_

_Sasuke: Whatever. Hikarru doesn't own anything._

_Ali: Vote on her poll._

_Gaby: -3-_

_Hikarru: Enjoy the chapter!_

**Gaby smacked Sasuke as hard as she could. He fell to the ground in a second.**

**"THE HELL?" Gaby yelled, "Don't you EVER mess with someone else like that!"**

**"I was serious!" Sasuke said, "I REALLY love you!"**

**"Don't you lie to me!" Gaby growled, "Even if you DID love me, I would NEVER love you!"**

**Sasuke gasped, his final heartstring snapped. Tears began to spill down his face as he tried to hide himself with his arm.**

**Gaby felt a small pang in her chest from the comment, but she couldn't stop, "The only person I could EVER love is Gaara! He is WAY better than you in EVERYWAY and I'm happy that I'm with him and NOT you!"**

**Gaara stepped in at this point, "Gaby. Stop."**

**"Huh?" Gaby looked at Sasuke.**

**Sasuke whole face was streaming in tears. He tried to get up so he could run away, but his ankle prevented him from doing so. He sat there, with his back to them, and cried.**

**Gaby's expression softened, "Sasu…"**

**"NO!" Sasuke cried more, "I get it! You will NEVER love me! I get it…"**

**"Sasu!" Gaby tried to hug him.**

**"Leave me alone…" Sasuke buried his face in his arms.**

**Gaby looked at Gaara. Gaara gave her a look before sitting down next to Sasuke. Gaara gave Sasuke a light pat on the back.**

**Gaby walked out of the room sadly. What has she done?**

**…**

**Ali just sat there in shock at Neji's lips against hers. When he pulled away, she had the blankest stare.**

**"Ali?" Neji called her name, "Are you ok?"**

**Ali finally reacted by getting up, grabbing Neji by the shirt, and throwing him across the hall.**

**"The hell?" Neji got up, "What was THAT for?"**

**"FOR KISSING ME, DICKWAD!" Ali shouted.**

**Neji sighed and walked up to her, "Why? Didn't you like it?"**

**Ali blushed furiously, "NO!"**

**"You did." Neji gave her a look, "You never fought back when I did it."**

**Ali didn't know how to answer that, "Maybe it's because I've never kissed before."**

**"Really?" Neji was slightly surprised, "Well, there's more where that came from."**

**"No!" Ali said, "You and Tenten… TENTEN!"**

**Neji smirked, "Tenten would be so devastated when she hears that we kissed."**

**Ali thought about how Tenten would react. Tenten would probably be a wreck. She REALLY likes Neji.**

**"What are you trying to say?" Ali became aware that she was in dangerous territory now.**

**"Let's make our 'relationship' a secret." Neji said.**

**"Relationship?" Ali growled, "What relationship?"**

**"This one." Neji kissed Ali again.**

**"STOP THAT!" Ali wiped her lips off, "There is no way in HELL I would go out with you, not even if you and Tenten weren't going out."**

**"Three things." Neji held up three of his fingers.**

**"Eh?" Ali was confused.**

**"The first time you resist, I will tell her that we kissed." Neji said.**

**Ali froze, "W-what?"**

**"The second time you resist, I will tell her that we were secretly going out behind her back for the past year and that you were a better girlfriend than she was."**

**Ali gasped. He wouldn't… would he?**

**"And the final one, I will tell her that you and me were also having sex." Neji smirked.**

**"WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Ali shouted.**

**"After the first two, Tenten would believe anything." Neji said, "So, secret?"**

**Ali didn't want Tenten to get hurt. Her and Tenten were best friends and Ali would die if she saw Tenten in such a state.**

**"…"Ali was hesitant, "…fine…"**

**Neji's smirk grew, "Alright, babe. Let's do this again sometime." He gave Ali a kiss on the forehead as he walked away.**

**Ali fell onto her knees and cried. What was she going to do?**

**Neji turned a corner and found Kasi leaning against a wall.**

**"Well done, Neji." Kasi smirked.**

**"I learned from the best." Neji said, "You are quite the misery maker."**

**Kasi laughed, "Yeah, I am. And I'm planning on something."**

**"I can't wait to see it." Neji smiled, "Let's make this school miserable."**

**"Let's." Kasi shook his hand.**

**…**

**Gaara was still sitting next to the crying Sasuke. Gaara hated Sasuke, but he felt that he needed to stay. Even someone like Sasuke needed to be comforted at times.**

**"Why are you still hear?" Sasuke asked, "Why didn't you go with Gaby?" Saying her name made more tears fall down his face.**

**"I felt like you needed me more." Gaara felt so gay saying that, "I know that sounds gay, but isn't it true?"**

**Sasuke laughed, "It DOES sound gay… but thanks."**

**Gaara gave a swift kiss to Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke flushed bright red.**

**"W-what was THAT?" Sasuke stuttered.**

**"It was a kiss on the cheek." Gaara said innocently, "Temari-Nee told me that friends kiss each other on the cheek when they are sad."**

**Sasuke gaped, "The hell?"**

**"What?" Gaara asked, "It made you stop crying, didn't it?"**

**"That's because it was so gay that my tears got scared!"**

**"So, are your tears homophobic?"**

**Sasuke ignored Gaara's question, "And since when are we friends?"**

**Gaara shrugged, "I don't know. Just because we hate each other, doesn't mean we can't be friends."**

**Sasuke just continued to stare at the other boy. Something in the entrance caught Gaara's attention. He excused himself and walked out.**

**…**

**"The hell do you want?" Gaara asked the girl who called him out there.**

**"So mean." Kasi pouted, "I have a request."**

**"No." Gaara shot down her request immediately.**

**"So mean." Kasi repeated, "I want you to be a boyfriend."**

**"Again, I say no." Gaara tried to walk back into the room, but Kasi caught his arm.**

**"I won't take that for an answer." Kasi smirked and whispered into his ear, "I have blackmail."**

**"Blackmailing me STILL won't work." Gaara said.**

**"I didn't mean you." Kasi's smirk grew, "I meant your cute little fan girl. What was her name again? Abby?"**

**"Gaby." Gaara growled, "You stay away from her, hussy."**

**"Oh, we are resorting to name calling?" Kasi giggled, "How childish."**

**Gaara grabbed the girl's hair, "I said stay away from her."**

**"What are you going to do about it?" Kasi challenged, "Tell on me? Beat me?"**

**Gaara let her go, "I don't know…"**

**"Exactly." Kasi smiled, "Are you going to cooperate? For Abby's sake?"**

**"It's Gaby." Gaara corrected, "…fine…"**

**Kasi cheered, "Yay! By the way, we will be known by everyone. That includes Abby."**

**"What?" Gaara was cut off by Kasi's lips.**

**Kasi pulled away and said in a sweet voice, "Bye, Gaara-Kun." She turned to the side and waved to someone, "Bye, Gaby-Tan!" She then skipped off down the hall.**

**Gaby? Gaara looked to see Gaby staring with wide eyes at him. She had seen the kiss. Kasi had planned this all along.**

**"Gaby…" Gaara called to her.**

**Gaby shook the tears away and ran off.**

**"Gaby!" Gaara ran after her, "Wait! Please!"**

**Kasi laughed as she heard Gaara's distressed call after Gaby.**

**Neji was leaning up against the lockers. He stood up straight as he saw Kasi walk by.**

**"That was entertaining." Neji said.**

**"I LOVE making people miserable!" Kasi cackled.**

**"As do I." Neji said, "Just wait until I tell Tenten about the kiss with Ali."**

**"I thought you were only going to do that if Ali resisted." Kasi said.**

**"But wouldn't it be funny?" Neji laughed.**

**"It WOULD!" Kasi laughed, "You should do it!"**

**"Tomorrow." Neji said as he walked away.**

**"Alright. See you!" Kasi waved off, a smirk on her and Neji's lips.**

_Hikarru: I'm mad at myself. I'm such a bee-yotch in this!_

_Gaby: I'm going to kill you in your sleep. B |_

_Hikarru: I know that. -nervous laugh-_

_Ali: B |_

_Sasuke: TT^TT_

_Hikarru: Was this chap more messed up than the last one? Tell me on the review! Thank you!_

_Gaby: B \  
_

_Ali: I'm jealous of Gaara, NOT!_

_Sasuke: Damn you!_

_Ali: ^^  
_


	8. Love Grows and Love Hurts

_Hikarru: Last chap made me so angry!_

_Gaby: ME 2!_

_Ali: Me 3!_

_Sasuke: Me 4!_

_Hikarru: Me 5!_

_Everyone: -3-_

_Hikarru: Teehee._

_Sasuke: Hikarru doesn't own anything._

_Ali: Vote on her poll after you read._

_Hikarru: What does Gaby do?_

_Gaby: My job is to kick your ass when you get out of line. ^^_

_Everyone: -walks away slowly-_

**Gaby had been thinking. That's all she could do. Her best friend has loved her for five years, and the boy she likes kissed someone else. Her life could always be worse, but right now, she felt as if it were the end of the world. That's when she had finally decided.**

**She got up and headed towards the clubroom.**

**…**

**Sasuke was sitting on the floor still, his tears were dry. He had also been thinking. He knew that Gaby was only saying those things because she was trying to toughen him up. She really did care deep down.**

**He sighed as he sat there all alone. He heard foot steps come into the room. The person sat next to him and he heard a flutter of book pages being flipped.**

**He looked next to him and saw Gaby with her manga opened.**

**"Gaby?" Sasuke still felt terrible just thinking of her.**

**"Sasu." Gaby put the book down, "I know that saying sorry will never make up for all those hurtful things I've said to you, but I'll still say it. I'm sorry."**

**"It's ok now." Sasuke put his hand on her head, "You were right anyways."**

**"I was?" Gaby asked, "What was I right about?"**

**"Everything you said. Especially about Gaara being better than me in every way." Sasuke said.**

**"No, that wasn't true at all." Gaby gave him a stern tone, "I saw him kissing Kasi out in the hall today."**

**"EH?" Sasuke gaped, "Are you serious?"**

**Gaby's eyes began to tear up, they kept pouring down no matter how hard she tried to keep them in.**

**Sasuke sighed and let Gaby cry on his shoulder.**

**…**

**Gaara was distressed. He couldn't believe Gaby saw what happened. He sighed, "As long as Kasi doesn't do anything to hurt her."**

**"I won't if you cooperate." Kasi smiled.**

**Gaara growled, "I guess that means you want me to take you to the dance?"**

**"That's right~" Kasi smirked, "You can't take Gaby anymore, huh?"**

**Gaara frowned, "I knew you were evil, but I never thought you would stoop this low."**

**"Hm?" Kasi cocked her head, "This low?"**

**"Yeah." Gaara said, "Messing with a guy's girlfriend in order to get him."**

**"Silly Gaara." Kasi giggled, "I never actually wanted you. I just like seeing people in misery."**

**"Masochist." Gaara said.**

**Kasi giggled again, "Thank you. Me and my 'friend' are already beginning to make this school miserable."**

**"Who's this 'friend'?" Gaara asked.**

**"Can't say." Kasi smirked, "But he IS going to do something equally horrible today. I can't wait to watch!"**

**"Again, I call you a masochist." Gaara looked away, thoroughly disgusted.**

**…**

**Ali was feeling so terrible. Was Neji to be trusted? She doubted it. She just had to get Tenten to believe her.**

**"No doubt he'll tell." Ali said to herself.**

**"Ali-Hime~" Lee cooed, "Can I be your partner again today?"**

**"Sure." Ali was so distracted that she knocked Lee out without even having a second thought about it.**

**Tenten ran over to her best friend, "Guess what day it is!"**

**"Uhh…" Ali thought for a moment, "I don't know…"**

**"It's me and Neji's seventh anniversary!" Tenten squealed, "I want to know what we will do this time. Last year, we went and played air hockey for six hours and the year before that, we played at Laser Quest for five hours! I wonder if he can top those!"**

**Ali felt her heart sink, "Maybe me and you could just ditch Neji and hang at the mall?"**

**Tenten gasped, "Why would I do that? Poor Neji… I don't know what he will do if I stood him up. I absolutely CANNOT do that."**

**Ali's heart sank more, "I'm sorry."**

**"It's ok." Tenten said, "I'm too happy to be mad."**

**Ali gave her a weak smile.**

**"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.**

**Ali was about to tell her the truth, but Neji glared at her. "Nothing. It's nothing."**

**"Well, if you say so." Tenten left Ali to go hang off Neji's arm.**

**…**

**It was lunchtime, Gaby and Sasuke were merely reading in the clubroom.**

**"Sasu?" Gaby peered over her book, "Why do you like me?"**

**Sasuke blushed, "W-well…"**

**Gaby put her book down to fully listen to his words.**

**"C-can we change topics? Please?" Sasuke felt uncomfortable.**

**"Would you still go out with me?" Gaby asked.**

**"Yes…" Sasuke said, "Why?"**

**"Do you want to?" Gaby asked.**

**Sasuke blushed harder, "You… want to go out with me?"**

**"Sure." Gaby smiled, "I mean, if it's alright with Ali-Hime."**

**"Why should it be ok with her?" Sasuke asked.**

**"You are her date to the dance, remember?" Gaby asked.**

**"Oh…" Sasuke put his book back up.**

**"Are you still going with her?" Gaby kept asking.**

**"Well, we are going out now." Sasuke said, "So why would I still go with her?"**

**"I don't know. Make sure that if you don't want to go with her, tell her. No standing girls up." Gaby lightly flicked his forehead, "That's a big no-no."**

**Sasuke laughed, "Alright. Alright."**

**…**

**"A picnic." Tenten looked at the blanket and baskets of food, "I love it!"**

**"It's still on school grounds though." Neji sighed, "Sorry."**

**"Don't be!" Tenten sat down, "I love it a lot!"**

**"Good." Neji smiled.**

**Ali was watching from a distance. Hopefully, Neji wouldn't do such a thing as tell Tenten about their kiss on their anniversary, right?**

**"Tenten." Neji said, "I have something very important to tell you."**

**"Hm?" Tenten's curiosity piqued, "What is it?"**

**"You promise to not freak out?" Neji asked.**

**"I promise." Tenten was excited for whatever news Neji had for her.**

**"Alright. I'll tell you." Neji said.**

**Ali prayed and prayed for it to be just an 'I love you' or something.**

**"Tenten." Neji began, "Ali and I kissed."**

**Tenten's eyes grew wide, "W-what?"**

**Ali began to cry as she watched Tenten's world crash and burn.**

_Hikarru: OMG!_

_Gaby: I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!_

_Ali: ME TOO!_

_Hikarru: Man, what a… -inset bad word here-_

_Ali: B|_

_Gaby: B|_

_Hikarru: W-well, that's it. See you next chapter!_


	9. A Devious Plan From The Best Friend

_Hikarru: Liked the last chapter?_

_Gaby: SO SAD!_

_Ali: NEJI! -cracks knuckles-_

_Hikarru: Trust me. It is all downhill from there. I'll have some good things happening, but most of them will be bad._

_Gaby: TT^TT_

_Ali: B|_

_Hikarru: Anyway, I don't own anything._

_Gaby: Please vote on her poll. TT^TT_

_Ali: B|_

_Hikarru: Alright-y! Enjoy the next chapter!_

**Tenten's eyes began to water, "W-what are you talking about, Neji?"**

**"We kissed, Ali and I." Neji repeated, "And also, we have been going out behind your back for the past year-"**

**Ali bit her hand from crying out. She bit so hard that blood began to draw. She HAD to keep Neji from saying the last thing. It was a lie, but it would still do a number on Tenten's poor heart. Ali picked an apple from the tree she was hiding behind. She used her good arm to clock him in the head before he said anything else.**

**Tenten jumped up when she saw the apple basically knock Neji out. Tenten looked towards the tree and saw Ali walking up to her.**

**"Tenten…" Ali trailed off, "Please, hear me out."**

**Tenten sat back down and motioned Ali to sit as well.**

**"Tenten, I don't know if you'll believe me, but here goes." Ali began, "After I saw Sasuke kiss Gaby, I ran off. Neji followed me and told me…things."**

**"Things?" Tenten asked.**

**"Yeah…" Ali was debating whether or not to tell Tenten about Neji not liking her anymore.**

**"Ali, you can tell me. I'm strong enough to handle it." Tenten said, "I believe you."**

**Ali wiped her happy tears away and continued, "He told me that it wasn't the same with you, and that he didn't want to hurt you. Then he kissed me. And I should of ran away, but I didn't. I'm sorry."**

**Tenten hugged Ali, "Thank you for telling me. Is there anything else?"**

**"Yeah." Ali said, "After he kissed me, he threatened me to go out with him and told me if I resisted that he would tell you all kinds of lies. I knocked him out before he could tell the biggest of lies."**

**"What was he going to say?" Tenten asked curiously.**

**"He would of said that we have had sex."**

**"Oh my gosh. I wouldn't of believed him."**

**"Really?"**

**"I know that you would kill yourself before doing anything with that 'pupil-less bastard'."**

**Ali laughed when Tenten gave her a direct quote. Ali remembered saying that.**

**"Friends?" Ali asked.**

**"No." Tenten said.**

**Ali looked sad.**

**"BEST friends." Tenten smiled brightly.**

**Sobs chocked out of Ali as she hugged Tenten.**

**"The Great Ali-Hime, crying?" Tenten laughed.**

**"Shut up." Ali laughed too.**

**"I have an idea." Tenten said.**

**"What is it?"**

**"We both want to know why Neji did this, right?"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"So, let's play this out. I'll tell him that we can both have him. And we will pretend to hate each other. That way, Neji will be satisfied. Then one day, we will corner him and get him to spill everything."**

**"That's a bloody brilliant plan." Ali gave her friend a look of admiration, "You are getting eviler."**

**"No one plays Tenten." Tenten glared at the unconscious Neji, "NO ONE."**

**Ali felt a shiver go down her spine, "I like this side of you, Ten. You seem to get more and more awesome everyday."**

**"So, deal?" Tenten put her hand out.**

**"Deal!" Ali slapped her hand against Tenten's. The two girls giggled, but they stopped when they heard Neji groan.**

**"Go, Ali! Hide!" Tenten said in a frenzy. Ali ran back to her original hiding place.**

**"What the hell-" Neji got up, "What happened?"**

**"Are you ok, Neji?" Tenten said with fake worry, "Someone threw an apple at you and it knocked you out."**

**Neji rubbed his head, "I don't even remember what I was saying."**

**"You told me that you and Ali have been going out…" Tenten trailed off, "Neji. I love you. So, if you want to date us both, then you may. "**

**"Eh?" Neji looked a bit suspicious.**

**"Please?" Tenten fake cried, "I love you so much and I want you to be happy, but I can't let you go. If you want to be with Ali, then I'm ok with that. I just want to be with you too."**

**"I see." Neji didn't see this coming. He expected Tenten to get angry at Ali and fight her or something along those lines.**

**Tenten hugged him tightly. Over his shoulder, she looked at Ali and gave her a thumbs up. Ali returned it. This plan was going to be great.**

_Hikarru: Filler Chapter. And it is shorter than the rest. I wanted a little break from the sad chaps._

_Gaby: -calms down- Good. I was about to break my computer(not really)._

_Ali: I was about to punch Gaby._

_Gaby: DX Hey!_

_Ali: Haha!_

_Hikarru: Well, don't get used to it. The next chap will be sad again. ^^_

_G&A: Awww…_

_Hikarru: Alright! Hope everyone liked the chap, even though it was a filler!_


End file.
